


Pure Threats {Harry Potter Next Gen}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, defeated Voldemort.But what happens when there's a bigger threat at Hogwarts?What happens when the threat doesn't is at the school and doesn't even know it?Join all of the Potter, Weasley, Granger-Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Black and Dursley children as they face a new threat.Rue-Anne Cassandra Trelawney, daughter of Professor  Trelawney herself, is in the same year as Lily Potter. Along with her new found friends, Cinnamon Perks, Rosie Evergreen and Finn Odire-Moon will bring new threats to the school.Without even knowing they are doing so.Join us in 2019!





	1. Character Log

Teddy Lupin- 21 (Previously in Hufflepuff, became head of the Order as everyone agreed he deserved it)  
Augusta Longbottom- 21 (Previously in Ravenclaw, left to live in the muggle world)  
Austin Black-Weasley- 19 (Previously in Hufflepuff, became a dragon trainer over in Romania with his Uncle, Charlie Weasley)  
Francesca Longbottom- 19 (Previously in Hufflepuff, is studding Divination to become the Professor at Hogwarts)  
Victoire Weasley- 19 (Previously in Gryffindor, turned to the muggle world with Teddy to become a writer)  
Lavender Longbottom- 17 {turning 18} (In her last year at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff. Can't wait to see her boyfriend, Austin at the end of the year)  
Emma Black- 17 (In her 7th year at Hogwarts, in Slytherin house.)  
Dominique Weasley -|- - 16 (Was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, was part of Gryffindor house. Died, after being beaten by bullies)  
Andromeda Malfoy- 15 (in her 5th year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
Louis Weasley- 15 (In his 5th year at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff house)  
Carys Dursley- 15 (In her 5th year at Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw house.)  
Molly Weasley II- 15 (In her 5th year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
Diamond Zabini - 15 (In her 5th year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
Fred Weasley II- 15 (In his 5th year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
James Potter II- 15 (In his 5th year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
Alice Longbottom II- 15 (in her 5th year at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff house)  
Atticus Black- 14 (In his 4th year at Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw house)  
Albus Potter- 13 (In his 3rd year at Hogwarts, in Slytherin house)  
Rose Granger-Weasley- 13 (In her 3rd year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
Scorpius Malfoy- 13 (In his 3rd year at Hogwarts, in Slytherin house)  
Bellatrix Malfoy- 13 (In her 3rd year at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff house)  
Precilla Parkinson-LeStrange- 13 (In her 3rd year at Hogwarts, in Slytherin house)  
Abigail Black- 12 (A squib, lives with her mother, Hayley Black-Weasley {née Williams-Black})  
Addison Black- 12 (In her 2nd year at Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw house)  
Devon Finnagin- 12 (In his 2nd year at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house)  
Roxanne Weasley- 11 (In her 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Locran Scamander- 11 (In his 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Lysander Scamander- 11 (In his 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley- 11 (In his 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Lily Potter II- 11 (In her 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Lucy Weasley- 11 (In her 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Rue-Anne Trelawney- 11 (In her 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Cinnamon Perks- 11 (In his 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Rosie Evergreen- 11 (In her 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Finn Odire-Moon- 11 (In his 1st year at Hogwarts)  
Rose Black- 10 (Not yet at Hogwarts, stays home with her mother and sisters)  
Lucy Black- 9 (Not yet at Hogwarts, stays at home with her mother and sisters)   
Joshua Weasley- 9 (Adopted by Charlie when he was found with a batch of dragon eggs)

       

       

       

       

       


	2. Let the hunger games begin!

It was Christmas time in the Weasley, Potter, Granger-Weasley and Dursley household.

Molly Weasley was frantically running around the kitchen, making food, checking food, dishing out food. Ginny stood at the door with a small smile on her face.  
"Hey mum, would you like help?" She asked and Molly nodded.  
"Yes, Ginny dear, start by getting your brothers to set up the tables outside." Molly said, pulling a roast out of the oven. Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Then get Ron, Harry and Hermione to set the table. You and Percy and start taking the food out. Get Teddy to round our bunch up and tell Victoire to send owls to Neville and Hannah, Draco, Luna and Rolf, and Hayley, telling them they may come if they wish." Molly finished and Ginny laughed shaking her head.  
She first went to find Charlie and Bill. Having a feeling they would be out in the garden, watching the "children". She smiled when she spotted them, "Hey, Charl, Bill. Mum asked you to set the tables up!" Ginny called. They turned to face her and nodded. Ginny smiled, heading back into the house and up to Ron's old room, she knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Three voices said at once.  
Ginny opened the door, "Mum asked me to tell you three that your all setting the table." She said and ended up getting pillows pelted at her. "Hey, that's what mum said, don't shoot the messenger!" Ginny exclaimed, quickly running down the hall and taking refuge in a random room as the trio made their way downstairs.  
"Hey Gin, what are you doing in here?" George asked behind her and Ginny screamed out of shock.  
"Merlin George, don't scare me. And if you must know, mum set everyone dinner chores. You have to go help Bill and Charlie with the tables. You might want to hurry too, seeing as the trio weren't to happy about having to set the tables.  
George smiled, "See you soon sis." He said, apperating outside.  
Ginny let herself out of the room, 'if I were a 19 year old girl, not wanting to get caught snogging my boyfriend. Where would I be?' Ginny asked herself laughing, she made her way through the house and down to the garden room. She opened the door and yelled out, "TEDDY, VIC. MUM WANTS YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR HER."  
She heard grumbling and the sound of feet. "Yeah Aunty Gin, what would gran like us to do?" Victoire asked.  
"Teddy has to go round up everyone, except the adults who have been given absolutely boring jobs, for dinner. And you my dear, must go mail the Longbottom's, Malfoy's, Scamander's and Ms Williams, inviting them here for dinner." Ginny said and the two nodded. "Use Pilot, he's the fastest owl for Hayley's letter. She lives furthest away." She called to Victoire.  
Ginny made her way to Percy's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Perce, mum wants us to help her with dinner." She said before making her way down to the kitchen where Molly now had a few helpers. Lily and Molly II were helping their grandmother cook. She also noticed Lucy and Carys at the sink, Carys was cleaning the dishes while Lily dried them.

  
Ginny smiled and walked in the kitchen, she got her wand out and swished it, making half of the food Molly had prepared all over the kitchen and made her was outside. She walked over to the first table and put the food on it. She waited for Percy to come out but he didn't. She sighed and walked back in, getting the rest of the food, noticing her mother, nieces, daughter and Carys where all busy. The Molly's and Lily still preparing food. Carys had now resorted the washing pots and pans first, Lucy was drying the and lining them up along the countertop where one of the cooks would come and collect it to make more food.

 **After all the prepping was done...**  
Molly thank her granddaughters and Carys, with a swish of her wand, the kitchen was spotless.

Outside, all of the children and adults were sitting at the tables. Neville and Hannah had showed up about five minutes before hand, bringing their daughters with them. Draco, Scorpius (much to Rose's happiness), Bellatrix and Andromeda had turned up just then.  
Rose got up and ran over to Scorpius, engulfing him in a hug. Lily was walking out, she scowled and stalked her way down to the end of the first table, sitting next to Albus.  
Carys sat next to James, Lucy on Lily's other side and Molly II across from James. Molly sat at the table with her children. A distant pop and splash signalled more people were here. Victoire informed them that Luna had kindly declined their offer, sending her Patronus over to tell her. So that had only left Hayley.

Hayley hadn't seen any of the Weasley's since Fred's death. She refused to go anywhere near Weasley Wizard Wheeze and certainly would not go to the Burrow.  
"Great job A, you got my good dress ruined." A voice sounded and everyone's attention now on the new comers.  
"Shut up Emma, you don't hear Atti, Abby, Addy, Rose or Lu complaining and they all were in deeper then you!" Another voice said, as a boy with dark brown hair came into the picture carrying a younger girl with frizzy brown hair that was dripping wet on his back.  
A few paces behind him was a girl with blonde hair, the one who complained about her dress being ruined.  
Next was another boy with light brown hair, he had a girl with black hair on his back.  
Bringing up the rear were two girls, twins they presumed, with black hair.  
"The both of you shut up. I'm sure someone can dry use off. Or Austin would if Lucy didn't almost drown." The other boy said as they made their way up to the table.  
Molly jumped up at once, "Austin, where's your mother? I invited you all, she knows right?" She asked, drying them off.  
"Of course Gran, but you know how stubborn my mother is. She won't even step foot near this place and we only live across the valley." He said, letting the girl off his back, watching as his siblings split up to go site among the tables.  
"Of course." Molly said, looking down sadly. As the two made their way to their seats, Roxanne stood up and yelled out, "LET THE HUNGER GAMES, BEGIN." Everyone laughed and they all started eating.


	3. Predictions and Letters

Rue-Anne, daughter of Professor Christopher Trelawney. Hated Christmas, all she ever did was walk around the castle and do nothing. She would've loved to have a massive family like the Weasley/Potter/Granger-Weasley and Dursley clan but, unfortunately for her, it was just herself and her father. She never knew her mother and her grandmother was dead. She died a few days before Rue-Anne was born. No matter how much Rue-Anne asked her father, he wouldn't say a word about her mother.  
Rue-Anne sat up the Divination classroom, a crystal ball and teacup in front of her.  
She hated Divination, but there was a little bit of her that secretly loved it. She picked the teacup up and looked in, every time she did, she saw the same thing.  
_The grim. A big black dog. Sign of death._  
She let out a frustrated growl and chucked the cup at the ground. It smashed, with a loud crashing noise that made her father come out of his office.  
"Is everything alright out here Petrueanna (Pea-true-anna)?" He father asked.  
Rue-Anne groaned, "Dad, it's Rue, Rue-Anne not Petrueanna. That name is horrid. And yes, I just smashed a cup." She said, pointing at the cup.  
Her father sighed and swished his wand, fixing the cup. "I don't see what's wrong with the name Petrueanna." He said, walking away.  
"Of course you don't." Rue-Anne muttered, glancing at the crystal ball. It fogged over, revealing four children. Five if she included herself, who was also there, it showed them unleashing Death Eaters into the school and killing everyone. 'Rubbish.' She thought, looking at the four other children, 'I've never met these kids in my life or seen them when I sat in on classes. As well as most of the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban and why would I be helping them?' She shook her head. 'Predictions usually don't come true anyway. My father always predicts a student is going to die at the start of the year, and none of them have died. Yet...' She thought, standing up. "Dad, I'm going down to the kitchen!" She called, receiving no answer from her father.  
She got up quietly and made her way down the ladder and out of the Divination tower. She walked down the corridors. Now, you would think a girl that has been walking these corridors since she was five or so years old would know the castle like the back of her hand, but not Rue-Anne. She continuously persisted to get lost, especially on her way back to the Divination tower. She made a wrong turn around a corner and ended up walking down the corridor that was full of portraits, those who died in the war.  
She smiled and walked along, greeting ones that greeted her. She came to a halt in front of one of them, the lady looked like her, they had the same shaped eyes, nose and lips, curls, not as unruly as Rue-Anne's but pretty similar.  
The person smiled at her, adjusting her insect like glasses that made her eyes ten times bigger then normal.  
"Hello dearie. How are you doing today's?" The lady asked, staring at the girl.  
Rue-Anne read her name, unfortunately for her, most of the pictures only had first names on plaques that were glued to the pictures. "Hello Sybill." She said, reading the plaque."I am extremely well, other then being hungry." She searched for the lady's last name.  
"Alas, they only put my first name on my picture, dear child. Say, what is your name?"  Sybill asked, peaking at her though her glasses.  
Rue-Anne smiled, "My name is Rue-Anne Cassandra Trelawney." She said, "well not really, my real name is Petrueanna Cassandra Trelawney and I'm ten turning eleven in five days."  
Sybill and a wide smile on her face, "How is Chrisopher?" She asked.  
"My father. My father is fine, he still persists in calling me Petrueanna, always predicting someone will die at the start of the year. It is yet to happen." Rue-Anne said, blowing a stand of hair out of her face.  
"So he did follow in my footsteps." Sybill said, catching Rue-Anne by surprise.  
" _Your footsteps?_ " she questioned and Sybill nodded.  
"Yes darling, I've been waiting to meet you. Your father talks with me often." Sybill said, Rue-Anne could see the spark in Sybill's eyes as she talked about her father.  
"Me? Why me?" Rue-Anne asked, "I'm just the daughter of the crazy Divination teacher. Why would anyone want to meet _me_?"  
Sybill let out a laugh, "Dearie, I've wanted to meet you and talk to you because, I am your grandmother. My name is Sybill Cassandra Trelawney. I used to be the Divination teacher at this very school in the age of Harry Potter's school. Christopher is my son." She said.  
Rue-Anne stood there shocked, "So you're the famous Seer Sybill. The one that prophesied the death of Lord Voldemort?" She asked, Sybill flinched hearing his name,  
"Oh yes, that would be me." She said.  
"This is awesome. I must be off now. Dad will be wondering where I am. I might come back tomorrow and talk." Rue-Anne said, turning on her heel. "I'll see you later, grandma." She said and made her way further down the hall.  
Sybill watched her granddaughter walk down the hall, following her as far as the portraits would go.

\------------------- 

Rosie sat at the table with her big sister Katerina and her mother. They were eating a small Christmas dinner when there was a tapping at the window.  
Rosie stood up and walked over, getting quiet a fright when she saw a barn owl sitting on the sill outside the window. She opened the window and the owl placed the letter in her hands before turning and flying off.  
She picked the letter up and examined the front.  
In emerald coloured ink was,  
_Miss R. Evergreen_  
_Smallest bedroom_  
_Number 7 Fleming Court_  
_Little Whining_  
_Surrey_

Rosie walked back over to the table with the letter in her hand.  
"What have you got there Rosie?" Katerina asked, glancing at the school.  
"I don't know, but it's addressed to me." Rosie said, sitting down.  
Her mother had the biggest smile on her face, "Go on sweet heart, open it." She said.  
Rosie flipped it over and peeled the wax seal off carefully. Pulling the letter out, she unfolded it and started to read it out loud.

 

" **Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

 

 **Dear Miss Evergreen**  
**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**  
_Melissa Witrast_  
**Deputy Headmistress** " Rosie turned over the note,  
" **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 

**Uniform**  
**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

 

**Set Books**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ **by Miranda Goshawk**  
_A History of Magic_ **by Bathilda Bagshot**  
_Magical Theory_ **by Adalbert Waffling**  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ **by Emeric Switch**  
_One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi_ **by Phyllidia Spore**  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ **by Arsenius Jigger**  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **by Newt Scamander**  
_The Dark Forest: A Guide to Self-Protection_ **by Quentin Trimble**

 

**Other Equipment**  
**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

 

**Students may also bring an owl or cat or toad**

 

**Parents are reminded that first-years are not allowed their own broomsticks** " Rosie finished reading and placed it down on the table.  
"So, you're a witch?" Katerina asked.  
Her mother nodded her head, "My youngest daughter is just like her father!" She said, overjoyed.  
Rosie glanced at Katerina who looked away from her sister.  
"How's that fair mum? How come Rosie gets to be a witch and I'm stuck being normal?" Katerina asked.  
Their mother turned to face them, "Listen Kat, your father explained to me that sometimes magic skips a generation. So maybe you missed out, but Rosie got magic." She said, "but that doesn't make me love you any less."  
Katerina got up, "But it's still not fair!" She screamed, storming out of the room.  
Rosie sighed, "And there's Christmas ruined." She said, looking at her plate, not really hungry anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------

Finn was in the ball room at Moon manor. His father, Nicholas Odire, had thrown a big Christmas part while his mother was away visiting school friends.  
He leant against one of the walls, watching everyone dance. One of his cousins walked over to him.  
"Not much of a dancer Finny?" She asked, pushing her red hair out of her face.  
"Not really. How have you been Hatty?" Finn asked her and she shrugged.  
"Okay I guess. Other then being a muggle. I mean my mum and your dad are brother and sister, but grandma and grandpa where muggles. So, I lose out in the end." Hatty said.  
Finn looked at her, "You mean that aunt Sally was a muggle? I always thought my father was the muggle." He said.  
Hatty shook her head, "No, Uncle Nicholas was a wizard, like Aunt Lily. But my mum and dad are both muggles." She said looking down.  
"Harietta!" A voice called from the door of the ballroom.  
"I'll see you later Finny." Hatty said, running towards the door, "Coming dad."  
"Yeah, bye Hatty." Finn said, suddenly left alone again.   
He snuck out of the party and up to his room, he glanced at his desk where his Hogwarts letter sat. He had got it this morning. He smiled,"I'll tell them in the morning, when mum gets back." He whispered and flopped on his bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Cinnamon sat up in his room, being to young to go to his uncle's Christmas party. Awaited his sister and father to get back. His mother was downstairs, setting the table.  
"Cinna, come on. Your father and Harietta are home." His mother called.  
Cinnamon got up and made his way downstairs, "Good evening dad, Hatty." He said, sitting at the table.  
His mother was already sitting at the table, Hatty sat next to her brother and their father next to their mum.  
They ate dinner in silence until Cinnamon brought up a subject.  
"So, I thought everyone may be interested to know that I recently got my Hogwarts letter." He said and they all looked at him.  
Hatty sighed, "Of course you did. This is stupid." She said, moving her chair out and stalking out of the room.  
"Ignore Harietta. She's just jealous." His mother said.  
"So, when did you get the letter?" His father asked.  
"I got it about an hour or two ago." Cinnamon answer, prodding his food.  
"That's great, we'll go into London tomorrow and get your stuff." His mother said.  
"You know where to go?" Cinnamon asked.  
"Of course, my sister Anna went to Hogwarts." His mother said.  
"Okay, well. I'm going to get some sleep." Cinnamon said, getting up and making his way back up to his room.  
\----------------------------------

The Zabini, LeStrange and Parkinson-LeStrange's always celebrated Christmas together. Diamond, daughter of Blaise and Theodore was best friends with Precilla, who's parents were Pansy Parkinson and Draconia LeStrange. Of course, Draconia wouldn't leave her sister alone at Christmas so it came about that the five adults and two kids would get together at Christmas.  
Right now, Diamond and Precilla where excitedly talking about Hogwarts and what houses they wished to be in, while the parents were talking about going into Diagon Alley.  
"I wish I wasn't in Slytherin." Precilla said, tapping her finger on the ground. "Because my mother, Pansy was and I would love following in her path. But, my other mother, Draconia was in Hufflepuff, but I don't think I'd fit in will there, maybe Gryffindor like you."  
Diamond nodded in agreement, "I would really love to be in Ravenclaw, even though both of my parents were in Slytherin. I find myself being more smart then cunning." She said, running her fingers through her hair.  
Georgia was standing at the doorway, watching the girls. "It doesn't matter what house you're in, your parents love you no matter what." She said.  
"We know." Diamond said.  
"We were only saying that we'd like to be in those houses." Precilla said.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Luna, Rolf, Locran and Lysander went to visit the boy's grandmother.  
Quinn Scamander sat on the porch, waiting for her son and grandchildren to get their. Her daughter was already there.  
Luna, Rolf and the boys got there. Locran and Lysander ran up to their grandmother, giving her a hug.  
"Hello Rolf, Luna." Quinn said, hugging her grandchildren back.  
"Hello mum." Rolf said.  
"Good day Quinn." Luna said, looking around.  
A woman poked her head out the door and a smile broke on her face, "Rolfie!" She screamed and ran out, launching her arms around the man, giving him a hug.  
"Larnie." Rolf said, hugging the woman back.  
'Larnie' broke away from Rolf and turned to Luna, "and you must be my brothers beautiful wife. Lila (Lie-la) right?" She asked.  
"Luna, please to meet you..."  
"Alanna, Alanna Finnagan." Alanna said, "but everyone calls me Larnie."  
"Well it's lovely to meet you." Luna said.  
The boys walked over to their parents.  
"Who's this?" Locran asked, looking at Alanna.  
"I'm your Aunt, Alanna. But you can call my Auntie Larnie." Alanna said and the boys smiled.  
Another boy poked his head out the door, "Grandma, mum. Dad blew something up again." He said, he noticed the twins.  
"Is that our cousin then?" Lysander asked, pointing at the boy.  
Alanna nodded, "Devon, come out and meet your cousins, uncle and aunt." She said.  
The boy ventured over to his mother. "This is Devon. He's my youngest." Alanna said.  
"Hey Devon, I'm your uncle Rolf and that's your Aunt Luna and cousins Locran and Lysander." Rolf said, with a smile.  
Devon smiled, "Come on, I can tell you guys about Hogwarts." Devon said to his cousins, running towards the house. Locran and Lysander followed, wanting to hear as much about the school before they went.  
The parents followed them in.


	4. Train station Chaos

**1 September, 2019**

The first of the Potter and Granger-Weasley to turn up was Hermione, with Rose and Hugo. Next was Harry, with James, Albus and Lily. Then George with Fred and Roxanne, Percy with Molly and Lucy (since Audrey can't see the platform) and Fleur with Louis, even Charlie came to see his nieces and nephews off. He had a young boy by his side.  
"Hello Uncle Charlie. Who's this?" Lucy asked, looking at the young boy.  
"Hello Lu, this is Jacob. My adoptive son." Charlie answered the girl. "Go on Jacob, this is your family."  
The young boy peered from around Charlie's side, "But there's so many." He whispered and stayed where he was.  
Lucy had quickly lost interest, running over to Lily.

For the first time since her eldest, Austin had started at Hogwarts, Hayley turned up to the station. By her side was her youngest, Lucy, was to young to go. On her other side was Rose, who was starting the next year. In front of her was Emma and Atticus, who were excited to see their friends and behind her were Abigail and Addison.  
Hayley stood outside the barrier, "Emma, you go first." She said and her daughter nodded, running at the wall and going through. "You next Atticus." He nodded and did the same. "Addison, no Abigail, you'll go through with Lucy, Rose and I." Hayley said and the black haired girl crossed her arms as her sister ran at the barrier. Hayley ran, holding Lucy's hand and went through the barrier, she still disliked doing so. Rose and Abigail were back by her side and Addison joined them. Hayley looked around, trying to find her other two children. She found them, and went over.  
"Em, At. A good bye would be nice before you just disappear on me." Hayley said.  
"Hayley, is that you?" A voice asked from behind her.  
She turned slowly to face George, "Yes, that would be I." She said, looking at the ground.  
"Hey guys!" George called, earning the attention of Harry, Hermione, Percy and Fleur. Charlie who was standing by just looked over.  
"George, please don't. I only came because Austin went over to Romania and I wasn't letting Addison go with her siblings because she'd try to smuggle her sister in." Hayley pleaded.  
George laughed. Just then, two figures landed on the station.  
"Sorry we're late." A man said.  
"The ministry called us in." A women said.  
"That's okay, we were just-"  
"Why would the Ministry call you in? I had very limited jobs placed today so that parents could take their children here." Hermione said, "whoever called you in, is going to face a minister when we go back to work."  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Hayley's here!" George said and everyone stared at Hayley, not sure if their brother was pranking them or not.  
"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Hayley said, staring him the eyes. Her waist length hair, turning the same shade as Ginny's.

Most of the kids were making their way to the train or were on the train. Hayley glanced up and saw Abigail and Rose trying to hop on the train. "ABIGAIL PAMELA AND ROSE DEMI, YOU GET OFF THAT TRAIN RIGHT NOW!" She screamed and the two girls cursed, making their way back over to their mother.  
Lucy on the other hand, was over with Charlie and Jacob. "Hello." She said quietly to the boy.  
Jacob peeked at the girl from behind his father, he smiled at the girl. "Hello." He said back.  
Lucy smiled, "I'm Lucy Grace Black, what's your name?" She asked.  
"I'm Jacob, Jacob Weasley." Jacob said, stepping out from behind his father.  
Lucy clapped, "Come and meet my sisters. They won't bite." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where Rose and Abigail were.  
Jacob stood behind Lucy, he wasn't very good at making friends.  
"Hey Rose, Abby. Meet Jacob. He's our adoptive cousin." Lucy said.  
Rose smiled, "Hello Jacob, I'm Rose Demi. It's very nice to meet you." She said.  
"Hi." Abigail muttered, moping.

Hayley turned to Charlie, "How's Austin going?" She asked, knowing her son had gone to work with his uncle in Romania.  
"He's doing great." Charlie answered.  
"Now, the trains leaving, so I must be off. Rose, Abby, Lucy. Come on, we're going." Hayley said, walking towards the barrier.

Abigail and Rose followed their mother, Lucy turned to Jacob. "I'll see you some time." She said, running after her parents.  
"No you won't." Jacob said, walking back over to his father.


	5. To Hogwarts

As the clan made their way onto the train, they split. Of course, being so many of them, they filled an entire car. Emma found the compartment her best friend, Lavender, was sitting in. Louis, Molly, Fred and James found Andromeda and Carys in a compartment. In another compartment sat Alice, Diamond, Precilla and Bellatrix. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo and Lucy found an empty compartment. Atticus and Addison sat with Devon. Roxanne sat with Locran and Lysander.  
In the finale compartment sat a girl with blonde hair all by herself.  
As Rue-Anne made her way through the corridor, waved at Lavender, Emma and their friends as she passed their compartment. Andromeda, Louis, Carys, Molly, Fred and James, all waved as she passed theirs. Diamond, Precilla, Alice and Bellatrix as she passed there's. She knocked on the door of the one Albus was in. A red haired girl opened the door.  
"Sorry, it's full." She said.  
"I know, I just wanted to say hi to Albus, Scorpius and Rose." Rue-Anne said with a smile.  
"Hey Rue, how was your summer?" Albus asked, as Rose and Scorpius were to busy conversing to pay attention.  
"Boring as usual." Rue-Anne answered, turning to face the girl again. "You must be Lily, and you're Hugo." She said.  
"How do you know that?" Hugo asked.  
"You're siblings talk about you all the time, when they catch me in the corridors." Rue-Anne answered.  
"Why are you walking the corridors?" Rose asked, "aren't you a first year like such?"  
"Yes, I'm in my first year this year, but unfortunately, I live in the castle." Rue-Anne said, turning to the last girl. "You Molly's sister right?" She asked.  
The girl nodded, "Yes, I'm Lucy." She said.  
"It was nice meeting you all, but I'm going to find a compartment. By Al." She said, walking away.  
She waved when she passed the compartment with Devon, Atticus and Addison in it. She stopped outside the next one, knocking on the door.  
The girl in there waved her away. Rue-Anne shrugged and moving onto the next one.  
"May I sit with you?" She asked, noticing a girl with blonde hair, a boy with brown hair and the third had black hair.  
"Of course!" The girl said. Rue-Anne smiled and made her way in.  
"I'm Rosie, this is Finn and Cinnamon." The girl said, pointing at the boys.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Petru- Rue-Anne." Rue-Anne said, sitting down.

They all talked about Hogwarts for a while until they had to get ready. Then they hopped off the train.  
"Firs' -years firs' -years over here!" Hagrid called, spotting Rue-Anne, "Alright there Rue?"  
"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' -years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years -follow me!"  
Nobody spoke as they made their way down the narrow path.  
"Yer'll get yer firs' look sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' around this bend here."  
There was a loud 'oooooh' and a 'I don't get what the big deal is' from Rue-Anne.  
The path broke out, revealing a large back lake and castle apron a mountain.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, as everyone made their way boy to the boats.  
"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, sitting in a boat by himself.  
Rue-Anne, Rosie, Cinnamon and Finn quickly hurried into the last boat.  
"Right then- FORWARD!" Everyone was silent as the boats glided across the lake. "Heads down!" Hagrid called, as they reached a curtain of ivy, the students obeyed.  
When they reached the bay, they all got out onto the rocks and waited for Hagrid, they made their way up the passageway and to the castle, he knocked on the castle door three times.

 


End file.
